


A night to remember

by Prisioux



Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feast, Rolisla, Rolisla Christmas Challenge, Vikings, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisioux/pseuds/Prisioux
Summary: Rollo and Gisla are busy preparing a feast for Bjorn. Gisla is weary of Vikings, but is more worried about Flanders and East Frankia; Rollo has a bold new plan  and William wants to impress his cousin with his sword skills.





	1. Chapter 1

Rollo was not in a good mood; he ate too much of the wild boar he hunted with William before going to bed and the priest took too long with a sermon against "the sin of pride" in the morning that by the time they broke their fasts, Rollo had a terrible time digesting anything. The days were filled with tasks and responsabilities, almost no time to relax and enjoy some moments of solitude. Looking back at his wasted years, raiding, working the fields, sleeping in the cold and feasting in Kattegat, Rollo could not but wonder what would have happened had he travelled back with Bjorn. 

A noise came from behind the door and soon, he heard laughter and screams. "The children are behaving badly again!" he thought while smiling. He liked to pretend he was a stern father, reproaching the kids playing, running through the corridors of the big castle he never thought he would have. In truth, he was delighted in hearing their little voices and giggles; he wished he could join in and play more often, but his knees were not the same after all those years of being the most famous and feared berserker of Scandinavia. 

" My little miracles! How many times should I tell you not to be that loud? Papa Le Duc needs to work!" Gisla came after them, running as fast as she could, and being even louder than the children, Rollo thought. " Let them be, my Princess, I was almost finished here. How are the preparations for our feast?"

Gisla tried to hide her indifference under a warm smile " Everything is ready, we even baked more of the almond pies you like and the rooms in the east wing are being tied up as of now. Are you sure you want us the use the full dinner service? The norse are not known for being ..err.. refined!"

He took a deep breath and calmly said " No, they are not refined, but they are our guests and we should treat them with due respect. Besides, they can learn as I did and perhaps our children will benefit by meeting their cousins. "

"Dear husband, I prayed to God and asked Him to not allow Norsemen ever to invade our lands again, but I must admit they are fierce warriors and, yes, maybe one day our William might need their swords and axes to defend his Kingdom. Our flemish neighbors are unkind and so are my uncles."

Rollo nodded and thanked for Gisla´s political mind- he knew she would never accept the Viking way of doing things, but at least she was brought up to acknowledge that the difficulties of running a Kingdom more often than once rendered past enemies the best of friends. 

While they talked, Gelaug, their 4 years old daughter, climbed the table and started messing around with some parchment and ink, to the delight of 3 years old Marcellus, who started to undress his red tunic. William was too busy playing with his wooden sword, he was almost 8 years old and had little patience to play with his young siblings. Rollo even took him on his last hunting trip and the youngster was beyond proud of being considered big enough to tag along. 

The door opened and Roland, their servant, entered the room " Excuse me, I am here to announce that your err..guests arrived. "

" Thank you, Roland, please show them their accomodations. We will receive them in the great hall as soon as they are ready."


	2. The Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bjorn is ready to compromise with Rollo, but Floki is still aching from the defeat. Harald Finehair drinks copious amounts of wine and Hvitserk is impressed with Rollo and his achievements.

Vikings were not used to be greated with pleasentries and sure they were actually uncomfortable with all the attention and care of Roland. Their rooms were clean, elegant and spacious; the air was filled with the scent of flowers, carefully arranged and displayed. Silver and gold were visible all around, in the adornaments and decoration. Water, wine and fruits were disposed and consumed almost immediatly. They were ravaneous. Floki´s longboats were fast, but with little room for enough food and provisions- they traveled in close proximity to the coasts as to make several stops and load more supplies along the way. This land, Rollo´s land, was actually strategically located. Bjorn realized it at once and he was eager to make peace with his uncle, in exchange for safe passages. The deal had to be beneficial for both parties, he knew, otherwise he could not trust Rollo keeping his word. 

"The traitor sure is enjoying life, the wood work on this bed is magnificent!" Floki said, while he drank the wine. " By Odin, you should try this, King Harald!"

"Pour me some" He then grabed the half full chalice " Hmm. Not worthy of betraying his own kind and forsaking the Gods, but it will quench my thrist "

Bjorn just drank and observed his party making the same old andobvious comments about christians, their God and how stupid they were. He thought of Athelstan, whom Floki killed in a rage; the monk saved his life when he was no more than a child and he was grateful for all his sweetness. "We raid their lands, but only because we need to make a living, and war is our living" he rhought to himself, but he knew better than to engage in a endless discussion with his raiding partners. Floki was loyal to a fault, and so was Helga, but King Harald was something else entirely. The only reason he agreed to take him as a partner was because leaving King Harald behind was a dangerous proposition. Jarl Borg had invaded Kattegat because Ragnar, his father, listened to King Horik and left him behind. No, he would not make the same mistakes his father did. 

Some guards, followed by Roland, entered the room. Roland had learned a bit of Norse, enough to instruct them, and he guided the Vikings to a large, well lit room. There was a big, long table, covered with a red and golden cloak , and two almost identical tables, placed on the opposite sides. Some musicians started playing softly when they entered . Bjorn noticed the solem, concerned faces of many guests, all dressed in the frankish fashion, but a familiar face catch his eye. He could not believe what he was seeing:

" Sinric, the wandere?"

" I salute you, Bjorn Ironside. I am very happy you came, Duke Rollo is a great guest, I am often tempted to stay long, but I belong to the wide world, as you know. "

" I want to see more of the world myself, even if that means I need to deal with my Uncle one more time and settle our differences." Bjorn gave a sad smile, as if by saying it out loud was enough to bring back painful memories he wanted to forget.

"What goes around, comes around. He betrayed his own people, but what else could he do? The men you left behind was doomed, as the frankish did not mean to allow Norsemen on the outskirts of Paris. Rollo simply recognize the fact- and took advantage of it. He saved myself because he could, but a hundred Vikings raiders was out of the question"

" You might be right, Sinric. I am glad to see you. Here is my brother, Hvitserk, you met him the last time we were...in Frankia"

The young man smiled and started to tell Sinric about Kattegat and how it has grown since his departure, that Queen Aslaug would have been delighted to see him and to listen his amazing tales of foreign lands and riches. The wanderer knew it was not true that Aslaug was the one interested, as he could remember Hvitserk as a child and how his eyes would open, in wonder. 

"More wine! Where is the famous Wolf, our host? " . King Harald never screamed, but he had a way of being heard by a whole assembly without much effort. He projected his voice as if anything he said was of great importance. 

Rollo and his family were annpunced and made an entrance. The eldest son was carrying a long, wooden sword, trying to behave like the adult he believed he was. A small, blond and pretty girl, dressed all in pale green, was walking hand in hand with a smaller and chubby boy. Rollo was richly dressed, but looked older and a bit heavier perhaps, but still tall and alert, in contrast with his wife, Princess Gisla, who was 20 years younger than the Duke. She was dressed in the same fashion as her daughter and was wearing amazingly crafted jewerly that looked suspiciously Norse inspired, a concession, perhaps to her children´s ancestry and a way of honouring her guests.


	3. A deal is a deal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rollo and Bjorn make peace and strike a deal that will change History. Helga and Gisla talk.

" I am very happy to see you again, Bjorn. I will not apologize for the past- what is done, is done. I will live with my defeats and victories as you will with yours. My journey has been a troubled one, but the Gods smiled upon me, this nobody can deny it, not even Floki. I miss you, my nephew!"

Bjorn briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. For a moment was as if they were back in time, sitting on a bench, Bjorn listening to his uncle tell him about war, life and love. Rollo always answered his questions and listened to him;he was always there with a smile and a hug and treated him like a person, and not as a silly boy. Ragnar loved him, he knew, but he was never that open with him. Perhaps because Ragnar could not see him as a grown up, or perhaps he honestly did not know how to be a good father. He could not blame Ragnar; he also failed his first family. Porunn left, Siggy died without ever knowing him. Another breath, his eyes opened and he said:

"Uncle, you had your reasons. I will not seek revenge, this I say, not because no harm was done, but because, as you said it yourself, the Gods had spoken. I am here to speak of the future."

" Good! What do you have in mind? I saw the new boats, they are splendid, where are you going, really? Raiding England now might not be as easy as before- King Ecbert controls most of that island and he is no fool; he learned everything from Charlemagne, my wife´s great grandfather. If you want my advice, you better not go there, or at least attack with an even larger army..."

" No, I want to reach the Mediterranean Sea. They are not expecting us, I reckon"

" They are not. You need to pass through my lands. What deal are you going to offer me? "

" Free passage and we do not attack Frankia" Bjorn could sense his uncle had something in mind. 

" Not good enough. I have an idea, a vision more like it. Look at my family"

Bjorn looked. Gisla and the children were rich and beautiful. The eldest, William, looked older than 7, so tall and serious, he would grow to be as string as Rollo himself, no doubt. Rollo continued.

" I was a lonely man, no wealth, no prospects. I could not afford to have a family. Raiding did not bring me any happiness, but it was all I knew, becaue I had no other option. Now I have more than I could have dreamed, more than I deserved. I believe the Gods intended me to have all this for a purpose. Your Gods are harsh, my God now, the Christian one, is soft. Maybe they are working together, who are we to even contemplate their plans. But, listen, I have lands. My lands need more people, my people. I need Norse settlers to come, especially young men, and work the fields. They can worship their Gods at first, as long as no human sacrifice is done, but they need to leave their neighbors in peace, and raise their children as christians. "

"How can we trust you after all ? The settlement in England was destroyed by this Edbert..."

" For once, I need the settlers. I can offer the lands to other people, of course, but I would prefer to offer to my own. I will also offer you free passage, and also my shores as a stop over for your boats, and other Norse parties to, as long as you don´t attack Frankia."

" Your neighbors will not be happy."

" My neighbors are a problem-they will never be happy because I will not fail. I want us, Norse-Franks and Vikings to be alllies. You need my help today, and maybe my son will need your help in the future"

Bjorn sipped his wine and nodded. He looked around: the music was louder, and Floki was laughing. William and his siblings were being escorted by an older lady out of the hall, when he suddenly stopped and hit Floki with his wooden sword. Floki looked amused, and bowed, feigning defeat. Helga was also talking to...Gisla!

" You should visit Kattegat in the spring. We have dances and music too! "

Gisla, of course, could not understand a word of what Helga said.


	4. Farewell, my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gisla and Rollo agree on disagree.

Gisla had an uneasy feeling when Rollo kissed her on the forehead before going to bed. " He never does that- he always kiss me on the lips." She was still a bit tipsy ; she had to admit that the Norse were actually quite interesting guests and that everything went rather smoothly, but her expectations were so low that even a disaster would have been accepted with grace. Rollo , on the other hand, surprised her in every turn. He learned her language, her ways and her manners; he showed great strengh and intelligence, and was the son her father always wanted. Everthing Rollo put his mind to, he excelled. Gisla was both proud and jealous of his accomplishments. She had been the power behind the Throne for so long that it was quite a shock to discover that Rollo was more than capable of navigating the turbulous sea of Frankish politics, and that he developed into a very sucessful ruler. 

She could not but shake the impression that Rollo was actually saying goodbye to her. She knew he was planning of offering the safe passage his nephew was seeking, and that he was eager to attrack more Norse settlers to their lands. Some farmers had came already, and were being integrated to their comunity to great success. Rollo had explained her that in Scandinavia many young men saw raiding as a way out of poverty and as means to afford a family. He, Duke Rollo, had the responsability to defend Frankia and by allowing more Norsemen to settle, he wasin fact defending the realm - after all, a well provided farmer would not go raiding. She agreed, because, as Rollo pointed out, their marriage was the living proof the arrangement would be mutually beneficial. 

Gisla knew all that, but yet, something is wrong. Rollo was looking at her too intensively, without saying a word,with just but a faint smile. She could not bear it any longer :

" Do you want to tell me something?"

" I gave them free passage. They mean to go to the Mediterranean. I will go with them"

What? She heard it right, but could not believe it. Rollo was leaving her behind to go out, raiding, raping and pillaging christians? Was he mad, or just plain stupid? Normannia was all but established. Her uncles were waiting for a misstep, Flandres was trying to extend their influence and her father would not live forever. She told him this and all the implications herself, even though she knew he was well aware of it all. No, she could not let him do this to her!

" This is probably the end of us"

"I must go, Gisla. I want to see Floki´s new boats by myself. The man is a mad genius, but a genius indeed. He is one step ahead of any shipbuilder in the known world. I cannot pass the opportunity. I want to spend time to Bjorn and convince him not to seek revenge on us. You do´t see, but Vikings are all about revenge and feuds. I also want to get to know this King Harald and judge him for myself. I hear terrible things about him, the most terrible being that he is managing to unite Norway under his banner. I am christian, I gave you my soul, but I am still Viking. I want to see the world, places I never dreamed of before I am too old."

She listened, said nothing and went to sleep. The next day, Rollo left; Gerlaug and Marcellus cried. William hold his mother´s hand very tight and said " Do not worry, mother, I will take care of you". Gisla smiled at her boy. Right there, she made a promise: she would protect her children like the warrior princess she was meant to be. God smile upon brave women.


	5. The ghost menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A devious man arrive and Gisla has to face her greatest fear.

Months passed and Summer has given way to Autumm. Life was busy , so busy that Gisla seldom had time to think. Sometimes she would dream of Rollo, but she tried not to think about him. She was still unable to explain his actions; she heard his reasonings and her head understood he had to go, but her heart could not forgive him. Father Lothar told her that time would heal the wounds and that he was sure Duke Rollo would be back, and that he went with the Norsemen to prevent further damage to the peoples of Frankia. " Good", she tought" It is a relief I do not have to make excuses to my Husband´s actions, because people like Father Lothar already has forgiven the Savior of Paris for this folly".

Roland entered the room and greated Gisla. They would often hand food to the paupers and families in the surrounding areas this time of the year, but lately there was more demand than usual. Gisla had given orders to allow some of the more skilled men to hunt a couple of days in their forests. The measure was yet to yield results, but she was optmistic. She asked Roland if there was more to discuss, and he said:

" A strange man arrived. I could barely understand him, his accent is very thick, but he obvioulsy comes from Kattegat. His anme is Harbard"

"Do you think he is acquainted with Duke Rollo and has answered to his call for settlers?"

" I doubt it. He just asked for food and shelter for a couple of days, but he has created ...err...problems. "

" What kind of problems?"

" I think he has been trying to seduce the women in the kitchens. There is something wrong with this man. I gave him one more night to stay."

Gisla was actually intrigued. Maybe this Harbard knew Rollo. She asked Roland to bring her this Harbard. She would talk to him and would tell him to leave first light in the morning, but she wanted to see this strange man for herself.

"Princess, I am harbard, a humble wanderer. I thank you for your hospitality."

" It seems you are distracting the women. You should leave tomorrow morning- I do not know how things are in Kattegat, but here we are not pagans. We observe the 10 commandments and the Laws of Men"

" As you say, Princess. In Kattegat, I helped Queen Aslaug with her afflictions and took the pain away from her son, Ivar. I am a healer and wanderer, nothing more. You and your women should not be afraid."

Gisla had to agree with Roland: this Harbard was odd. She would have him out in the streets already, had she not given him her word he had till the morrow. Marcellus came in , running from the corridor.

" Maman, Mamman, I want more sweets"

She hugged her dear boy, and asked Roland to see that Harbard would leave the hall at once. He was an unnerving presence and she had to much to do. 

Gisla went to bed earlier than usual. Her head and body felt warmer than usual. She did not have a fever, or felt she was getting sick, however. She just needed to rest, she told her herself. Then a dream came, and another, deeper and disturbing. Harbard was walking towards the forest, with a bow and a arrow. A small child was running after him. She tried to wake up, but could not. Gisla screamed; she knew what was happening and would not allow it. Then she woke. 

She opened the door and saw Marcellus, walking the corridor. She ran to him, and grabbed him. Marcellus just smiled and they hugged. He said he wanted sweets, and that the tall man promised to give him some in a dream. 

It was enough. She hugged her boy and put him to bed then called for Roland. Orders were given to find Harbard, the wanderer, and dispose of him in a fast and practical manner. He was a ungodly man.


	6. Longest Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gisla receives terrible news about her father. Gerlaug wants to become a great lady one day. William misses his father.

Gisla placed some fresh flowers at the feet of a statue of Our Lady and lighted some candles for Saint Michael in the name of Rollo, as he had previously developed a devotion to the winged warrior of God. Every spare time she managed to have was filled with prayers, it calmed her and it helped her focus on what was still to be accomplished. The prayers for the Holy Mother were actually showings of personal gratitude, for she knew in her heart it was the Virgin who helped her see through the demon they called Harbard, and gently guided her, saving precious Marcellus life. She asked for Saint Michael´s intersection, to protect Rollo and bring him to the safety of their home. Gisla had forgiven her husband; our children need their father, she thought to herself, and I need the comfort of having his warmth next to me at night. She almost cried thinking on how much she missed him the past day and brought her back to the days when he was out, fighting his brother, Ragnar, and trying to prevent the Vikings´advance to Paris. Would he betray her, and attack the city? Or would he die valiantly, defending her family? In the end, Rollo came victorious and convinced her to leave the Royal Court behind and carve their new Kingdom. 

"I made the right choice then I hope to have the strengh to carry on and doing what needs to be done"

Some noise coming from the window interrupted her inner thoughts. Suddenly, she turned and saw Roland walking towards her. He looked even more serious, and stern. 

" Roland, tell me what is wrong. You never come to see me while I am praying, so it must be terrible news."

"Indeed, Your Grace. You father, King Charles, has been overthrown. He was captured by the Count of Vermandois and is now under arrest."

"Oh, father, not again". Two years ago, the nobles had already revolted against him, the rumour was that he had taken excessive interest in a petty noble named Hagano, which infuriated half of West Frankia. Gisla, Rollo and the Archbishop Herveus of Reims managed to control the situation before it was too late, and Charles was reconducted to his throne. The tensions among the different factions were still apparent, her father, still incompetent, and Herveus of Reims had died some weeks ago; she knew Charles days as King were numbered, however she was surprised at how fast he lost his grip on things. Rollo had arranged and dispatched some of their men to protect her father and they even killed the leader of the revolt, Robert of Neustria, in battle. Obviously, it was not enough, and she had no men left to spare without compromising her own family´s safety and position.

"Do you think we have a chance of ransoming him, Roland? Please, be honest with me, I know you have your sources and any inside information is helpful now more than ever. "

"If the Archbishop was alive, we would be entering negotiations at this moment, but he is dead and the nobles believed your father had the intention of naming William as his heir. The nobles will not allow any violation of the Salic Law, Your Grace. I believe the only thing left for us is to make sure they keep him alive and treat him in a respectful manner"

Gisla nodded, thanked Roland for his support and asked him to leave her alone again. She stayed there, in silence, not moving, not crying, just breathing and staring at the images at the altar. "There is nothing I can do, father, other than to stay where I am and survive this troubled times. I hope you forgive me now, but I tried to help you so many times before. What else could I have done to make you understad ruling with your heart is not the best way? The nobles will not hear my pleas, they know you always considered William to be worthy of Frankia. "

It was time to have supper with her family. Nothing was more important than they are, Gisla reminded herself. This last hour of their day was the time they shared ad relished. She could kiss her babies, ask about their activities, sometimes even take part in their play games. 

She sat at the table and soon they came. " How beautiful are my children!". William placed his wooden sword on his father´s seat, gave Gisla a smile, and announced he had defeated a man twice his size about two hours ago, so he was hungrier than usual. Marcellus just giggled and start repeating what William has said, which obviously annoyed his elder brother. Gerlaug was not being herself, so quiet and reserved, when she was usually the louder of them three.

" What is wrong, Gerlaug, are you sad?" Gisla asked in a very concerned tone.

"Oh maman, I am tired of playing with boys, they are too rude!"

" But you also have many girls to play if the boys are unpleasant to you, what was the matter, sweetling?

"Sister Catarina told me I am almost a grown up now that I turned 5 and I should start beheaving like a princess"

Gisla looked at her and smiled. " Of course, you are a princess, Gerlaug!"

" Adela! I want everybody to call me Adela. Marcellus can not say Gerlaug , he is too small!"

Adela was indeed a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, Gisla thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add some tidbits of real History, but keeping up with the spirit of this short tale, not delving too deep into it. The Holiday season is now over, and soon I will be writing the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and I welcome any reading recommendations- I am of course already reading the 3 Rolisla fanfictions of the challenge and loving it every minute!


	7. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve and a very special gift arrives from overseas.

Gisla had invited most of the nearby folk to attend Mass and break their fasts at the Castle. It was a sight to see, peasants and their families, dressed in their winter garbs, happy for the opportunity of meeting a descedant of Charlemagne- or maybe they were simply there for the warm soup ad meat cuts on display at the long table. Altought the year was filled with challenges, anger and sadness, Gisla felt she was blessed as she watched her children , playing and singing. They had grown even more attached to her in the abscence of Rollo, but she knew they still missed their father- William would ask about him so often that Roland would make sure to mention every morning that nothing arrived from overseas. 

Soon the day would be over; she was tired, but happy. She held their lands and holdings together in those dire times and even managed to have enough to offer the less fortunate of the area. But somethings was missing from her life, she concluded. Her husband was till away, yet, life had continued. This thought made her uncomfortable. " Months have passed, but I still can see his face. What if years pass before any news? Will I still be able to remember the colour of his eyes?".Distressed, she realized hours have passed without she noticing it. She walked to the nursery, trying to hide her worries, as it was time to say goodnight to the kids.

" Mamam, will you tell us a new story tonight? " asked Adela, as soon as Gisla entered the room.

"No, tonight we will do differently, you are the ones telling me a story!"

William came forward "I have a story!"

"Let me sit here and listen to your tale. Marcellus, come and stay with momy!". Marcellus grabbed his wooden chariot and sat on Gisla´s lap.

William took a deep breath and started " There was a giant, green dragon living on a cave. He slept for 9 years, then he woke up. He breathed fire and ate everything he saw. A valiant man forged a huge sword and challeged the dragon. The dragon got very scared, but was still hungry, tried to eat the man, but was defeated in battle!"

" What was the name of this brave warrior?" Gisla asked with a warm smile.

" Papa!"

"Poor boy, he misses his father so much, now he tell tales about him" Gisla opened her mouth to say kind words of encouragement to her son, when she heard that voice...

"I sure want to meet this valiant man one day!But now, I also have stories to share , and gifts too!"


End file.
